


Tales from the Hospital Wing

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Every MC exists au, Gen, Pomfrey needs a raise, This particular year year is very interesting to say the least, mattress sledding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: In all her time at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey had never had such a chaotic group of students come through Hogwarts and she was there for the Marauders.





	Tales from the Hospital Wing

“So let me be clear, The reason why Ms King and Ms Bell each have a broken arm and a concussion and Ms Bell has a broken collarbone, is because they thought it was a good idea to slide down the Grand Staircase on a mattress” The long-suffering school nurse of Hogwarts asked the tense, wide-eyed Coral Gibson, who was hovering over a sleeping Audrey and Emmie.

“I, um yes Madam Pomfrey” The nervous first year squeaked out and looking like she just wanted to fade into the background.  
“What were they thinking Ms Gibson”  
“I, I don’t know, Audrey just said shenanigans and Emmie was all for the idea”  
“Thank you, Ms Gibson, you may leave” but Coral didn’t move, she was still hovering around the two’s bed, Poppy Pomfrey pinched the bridge of her nose “Ms Gibson, they are not going get better by you standing there”  
“But..”  
“Go, Ms Gibson, your friends are going to be fine”

Coral too one last look at her two friends before slowly making her way out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey let out a long sigh she had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be the last time this particular group of first years would end up here as she went back to healing Ms Bell’s broken collarbone.


End file.
